Lemonade Factory with Summer Cafe
The object of this quest is to collect cocktails filled with fruit juice. Each cocktail requires a certain number of fruit juices, made a particular way. To do this, you will need to gather seeds to grow the fruit trees, shakers to create the fruit juices, then combine all of the ingredients into collected glasses to make the cocktails. After each cocktail is prepared, you will receive a reward. You can continue to earn more rewards, even after you've earned the main reward - the Lemonade Factory. You will receive Bottle Caps throughout the quest, which will be used to determine your ranking within a group of 100 random players. The quest takes place on the Event Island, which is currently hosting the Summer Cafe. 'Requirements:' *Level 15 'Timing:' *You have 28 days to finish the quest. 'Rewards:' *'Step 1:' Classic lemonade, Red lemonade, Mango squash **'Reward:' 25 , 10000 , 250 *'Step 2:' Green lemonade, Fig squash, "Citrus Kiwi" cocktail **'Reward:' Lemonade Stand *'Step 3:' Classic lemonade, Mango squash, "Sunset Glimmer" cocktail, "Fruit Traffic Lights" Jug **'Reward:' Fruit Farm *'Step 4:' Red lemonade, Green lemonade, Fig squash, "Flavor Rainbow" Jug, "Exquisite Lemonade" Jug **'Reward:' +45 energy x3, 20 *'Step 5:' "Citrus Kiwi" cocktail, "Sunset Glimmer" cocktail, "Fruit Traffic Lights" Jug, "Flavor Rainbow" Jug, "Exquisite Lemonade" Jug **'Reward:' Lemonade Factory (5000 , 3-7 every 24 hours) After receiving the main prize (Lemonade Factory), you can continue completing the tasks to get extra rewards. There’s a set of 3 extra rewards which cycle through unlimited times. *'Extra step 1:' Classic lemonade, Green lemonade, "Sunset Glimmer" cocktail **'Reward:' +45 energy x3, 500 *'Extra step 2:' Red lemonade, Fig squash, "Flavor Rainbow" Jug **'Reward:' 25 *'Extra step 3:' Mango squash, "Citrus Kiwi" cocktail, "Fruit Traffic Lights" Jug, "Exquisite Lemonade" Jug **'Reward:' 10000 , 10 'Quest steps:' 'Gathering materials:' Materials are gathered by completing tasks on the Order Board for the residents, and making ice cubes in the Fridge (on Event Island). For each task, you will earn a glass, a shaker, one of 5 fruit seeds (Lemon, Blood orange, Mango, Kiwi or Fig), or 1 ice cube. The number of ice cubes, glasses, shakers or fruit seeds you will need to gather depends on the number of cocktails you need to make, and the ingredients needed to make each cocktail. The charts below will show you how much of each item you need. Step 1: 3 ice cubes, 3 glasses, 3 shakers *2 lemon, 2 blood orange, and 2 mango seeds Step 2: 7 ice cubes, 3 glasses, 5 shakers *4 lemon, 1 blood orange, 7 kiwi, and 3 fig seeds. Step 3: 10 ice cubes, 4 glasses, 8 shakers *9 lemon, 6 blood orange, 4 mango, 3 kiwi, and 4 fig seeds. Step 4: 15 ice cubes, 5 glasses, 12 shakers *5 lemon, 8 blood orange, 5 mango, 10 kiwi, and 6 fig seeds. Step 5: 21 ice cubes, 5 glasses, 18 shakers *16 lemon, 13 blood orange, 7 mango, 14 kiwi, and 7 fig seeds. You can continue completing the tasks. There’s a set of 3 extra task sets which cycle through unlimited times. Extra Step 1: 6 ice cubes, 3 glasses, 5 shakers *2 lemon, 4 blood orange, 1 mango, 3 kiwi, and 4 fig seeds. Extra Step 2: 8 ice cubes, 3 glasses, 5 shakers *8 blood orange, 5 mango, 1 kiwi, and 4 fig seeds. Extra Step 3: 14 ice cubes, 4 glasses, 13 shakers *16 lemon, 3 blood orange, 3 mango, 13 kiwi, and 2 fig seeds. sc-lemonade-factory-order-board-tab1.PNG|Resident 1 gives glasses sc-lemonade-factory-order-board-tab2.PNG|Resident 2 gives shakers sc-lemonade-factory-order-board-tab3.PNG|Resident 3 gives lemon seeds sc-lemonade-factory-order-board-tab4.PNG|Resident 4 gives blood orange seeds sc-lemonade-factory-order-board-tab5.PNG|Resident 5 gives mango seeds sc-lemonade-factory-order-board-tab6.PNG|Resident 6 gives kiwi seeds sc-lemonade-factory-order-board-tab7.PNG|Resident 7 gives fig seeds There are a total of 7 residents. Each resident gives a different item. *Resident 1 gives glasses *Resident 2 gives shakers *Resident 3 gives lemon seeds *Resident 4 gives blood orange seeds *Resident 5 gives mango seeds *Resident 6 gives kiwi seeds *Resident 7 gives fig seeds sc-lemonade-factory-order-board-tab1-done.PNG|Resident disappeared sc-lemonade-factory-order-board-tab1-timer.PNG|Resident in shadow with cooling-off timer sc-lemonade-factory-order-board-complete.PNG|Residents - all tasks completed Some residents give 2 or more of each item, with a 30-60 minute wait time between each one. For example, once you have earned 1 shaker, you will have to wait through a short cooling-off period before you can earn another shaker. During that cooling-off period, the resident will appear in shadow on the Order Board, with their avatar replaced by a clock. When you have completed all of the tasks required for each resident, the resident disappears from the Order Board. Once you've completed all of the tasks for all of the residents, you will have to wait until you have finished mixing the cocktails in the Summer Cafe before you will get more residents with more tasks. Not all residents will be available during each step of the quest - only the residents who have something to give. You can also decline any task you don’t want to do (or can't) by clicking on the "trash can" button, but you will need to wait through a short cooling-off period for the next resident (you can skip this waiting time with too). 'Summery Drinks on Event Island:' 'Freezing Ice Cubes' Ice cubes are made in the Fridge, and take 3h to freeze. You will need one unit of Water (Water Tower) to make each ice cube. You can make several ice cubes instantly with . Start freezing ice right away! Don't wait, you will need lots of ice cubes, and you can only freeze one at a time! 'Growing Fruit Trees' Fruit trees are grown in the Fruit Garden Beds. You are given 2 Fruit Garden Beds to start. You can unlock more with or once you reach the next step another one will be unlocked. You will need seeds from completing tasks to grow a tree, and Water from the Water Tower to grow the trees. Some fruit trees require 1 watering, and some require 2 waterings. Each watering time takes 1-4 hours, depending on the type of fruit planted. Once you're finished watering the trees, you will need to allow them time to grow. Plants take the same time to ripen as they took to water one time. For example, a Lemon Tree takes 1h to water and 1h to ripen; a Fig Tree takes 4h to water (each time) and 4h to grow. Start planting seeds as soon as possible! Don't wait, you will need lots of fruits, and the number of garden beds you have are limited! Total time to water and ripen each tree: *Lemon Tree - 2 hours (1h to water + 1h to ripen) *Blood Orange Tree - 4 hours (2h to water + 2h to ripen) *Mango Tree - 6 hours (3h to water + 3h to ripen) *Kiwi Tree - 9 hours (3h to water x2 + 3h to ripen) *Fig Tree - 12 hours (4h to water x2 + 4h to ripen) 'Squeezing Fruits:' *Fruits are squeezed in the Juicer on Event Island. You will need 1 shaker and 1 or more fruits to create a fruit juice. *Some fruits require squeezing into a shaker more than once! You can check the amount you'll need in the crafting window. *Fruit squeezing takes 2-4 hours (you can finish it for : the less time left, the fewer it costs). sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-juicer1-1.PNG|Step 1 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-juicer1-2.PNG|Step 1 - page 2 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-juicer2-1.PNG|Step 2 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-juicer2-2.PNG|Step 2 - page 2 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-juicer3-1.PNG|Step 3 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-juicer3-2.PNG|Step 3 - page 2 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-juicer3-3.PNG|Step 3 - page 3 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-juicer4-1.PNG|Step 4 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-juicer4-2.PNG|Step 4 - page 2 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-juicer4-3.PNG|Step 4 - page 3 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-juicer4-4.PNG|Step 4 - page 4 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-juicer5-1.PNG|Step 5 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-juicer5-2.PNG|Step 5 - page 2 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-juicer5-3.PNG|Step 5 - page 3 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-juicer5-4.PNG|Step 5 - page 4 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-juicer6-1.PNG|Extra Step 1 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-juicer6-2.PNG|Extra Step 1 - page 2 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-juicer7-1.PNG|Extra Step 2 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-juicer7-2.PNG|Extra Step 2 - page 2 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-juicer8-1.PNG|Extra Step 3 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-juicer8-2.PNG|Extra Step 3 - page 2 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-juicer8-3.PNG|Extra Step 3 - page 3 'Mixing Cocktails:' *Cocktails are mixed in the Summer Cafe on Event Island. You will need 1 glass, 1 or more ice cubes, 1 or more shakers full of juice, and one piece of fruit (as a garnish) to mix a cocktail. *Some cocktails require several shakers of juice and ice cubes! *Cocktails takes 3-4 hours to mix (you can finish it for : the less time left, the fewer it costs). *'As soon as you have enough of each ingredient, go immediately to the Summer Cafe to mix a cocktail! Don't wait, this takes time, and you can only do one at a time!' sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-summer-cafe1-1.PNG|Step 1 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-summer-cafe1-2.PNG|Step 1 - page 2 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-summer-cafe2-1.PNG|Step 2 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-summer-cafe2-2.PNG|Step 2 - page 2 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-summer-cafe3-1.PNG|Step 3 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-summer-cafe3-2.PNG|Step 3 - page 2 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-summer-cafe4-1.PNG|Step 4 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-summer-cafe4-2.PNG|Step 4 - page 2 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-summer-cafe4-3.PNG|Step 4 - page 3 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-summer-cafe5-1.PNG|Step 5 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-summer-cafe5-2.PNG|Step 5 - page 2 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-summer-cafe5-3.PNG|Step 5 - page 3 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-summer-cafe6-1.PNG|Extra Step 1 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-summer-cafe6-2.PNG|Extra Step 1 - page 2 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-summer-cafe7-1.PNG|Extra Step 2 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-summer-cafe7-2.PNG|Extra Step 2 - page 2 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-summer-cafe8-1.PNG|Extra Step 3 sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-summer-cafe8-2.PNG|Extra Step 3 - page 2 You can track your progress (how many cocktails you've made) on the "Rewards" tab. When you finish with the Fridge, Fruit Garden and Juicer, you will see a message to proceed to the Summer Cafe to mix cocktails. sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-fridge-complete.PNG sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-fruit-garden-complete.PNG sc-lemonade-factory-summery-drinks-juicer-complete2.PNG 'Ratings:' All the players are automatically allocated to groups of 100 random players, approximately (the number of members may vary during the quest). A group is formed depending on players’ levels. Players compete against the group they are assigned to, to get the most Bottle Caps. NEW: besides the quest actions, this time you can get Bottle Caps collecting profits from the following city sights: *Hawaiian Restaurant (1-3 Caps every 4 hours) *Tom and Bob’s House (1-2 Caps every 4 hours) *Central Station (1-2 Caps every 24 hours) *Barcelona Church (5-8 Caps every 24 hours) *Chrysler Building (4-7 Caps every 24 hours) *Canadian Parliament (3-5 Caps every 24 hours) Once you have collected 15 Bottle Caps, you will be able to take place in the ratings competition. Sc-lemonade-factory-ratings-tab1.png|Collect 15 Bottle Caps to join the competition Sc-lemonade-factory-ratings-tab2.png|Keep track of your place in the competition Every action you take in the quest (completing an order board task, fruit growing, juice production, ice cubes freezing, and cocktail mixing) provides you with one Bottle Cap. Bottle Caps are counted and shown only on the "Ratings" tab! Once the Summery Drinks quest ends, players who take the first 25 places receive the extra rewards: *1st place: Gold lemonade jug + 100 + 100 *2nd place: Silver lemonade jug + 70 + 70 *3rd place: Bronze lemonade jug + 50 + 50 *4-6th places: 30 + 30 *7-10th places: 20 + 30 *11-15th places: 10 + 25 *16-20th places: 25 *21-25th places: 20 sc-lemonade-factory-ratings-1st-prize.PNG|1st Place sc-lemonade-factory-ratings-2nd-prize.PNG|2nd Place sc-lemonade-factory-ratings-3rd-prize.PNG|3rd Place sc-lemonade-factory-ratings-4-6-prize.PNG|4-6th Place sc-lemonade-factory-ratings-7-10-prize.PNG|7-10th Place sc-lemonade-factory-ratings-11-15-prize.PNG|11-15th Place sc-lemonade-factory-ratings-16-20-prize.PNG|16-20th Place sc-lemonade-factory-ratings-21-25-prize.PNG|21-25th Place Category:Random Tasks Quests Category:Event Island